bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Takanuvas Blog
center|250px Takanuva´s Blog war ein Blog, der Sommer 2008 alle zwei bis drei Tage aktuallisiert wurde. Man konnte ihn auf BIONICLE.de lesen. In diesem Blog erzählt Takanuva, nach den ereignissen von Dark Mirror, wie er die Ereignisse in Karda Nui erlebte. Einträge 01. Juli 2008 Mein Name ist Takanuva, Toa des Lichts. Für den vergangenen - Tag? Monat? Jahr? - bin ich durch verschiedene Dimensionen gereist, um den Weg nach Karda Nui zu finden. Ich wurde auf Anweisung von Mata Nui auf die Reise geschickt und erhielt von ihm die lebeswichtgen Informationen, die ich den Toa Nuva überbringen muss. Unglücklicherweise wurde die Maske, deren Macht mich in den Raum zwischen die Dimensionen schleuderte, beschädigt, so dass es eine ungemütliche Reise wurde. Hoffentlich wird mein nächster Aufenthalt in meinem eigenen Universum sein. 03. Juli 2008 Ich sehe ein Licht in der Ferne. Nach drei falschen Orten kann ich nur hoffen, dass es diesmal Karda Nui ist. Ich halte auf das Licht zu, während ich gerade gegen die Strömung im Raum zwischen den Dimensionen ankämpfe. Es handelt sich um ein Tor zu einer anderen Wirklichkeit. Verzweifelt halte ich darauf zu. Auf der anderen Seite lande ich hart auf einer kleinen Insel aus Schlamm. Um mich herum ist überall dunkles Wasser und seltsames Pflanzenleben. Habe ich Karda Nui gefunden, das Zentrum des Universum, oder nur eine andere fremde Welt, die nicht meine ist? 07. Juli 2008 Ich bin in einem Sumpf, umgeben von Nebel. Hin und wieder sehe ich eine Flosse oder einen Fangarm die Oberfläche des schlammigen Wassers durchbrechen, aber ich sehe nicht viele andere Rahi in der Umgebung. Bin ich da gelandet, wo ich hin sollte? Ich kann neuerdings fliegen und schwinge mich in die Lüfte. Jetzt sehe ich sie - eine Toa des Wassers, die von einem blass-weißen skelettartigen Monster bedroht wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Gali ist oder nicht, aber ich erkenne eine Toa in Gefahr sofort. Mal sehen ob ich mit meiner mächtien Lanze etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen kann. 10. Juli 2008 Die Kreatur erzeugte eine bedrohliche Explosion aus Licht, so dass meine befreundete Toa stehen blieb und aufsah. Ich erwartete dass sie angreifen, ihre Wut hinausschreien oder igrendetwas anderes tun würde, das mir überhaupt nicht gefällen würde. Stattdessen lag in ihrem Blick fast so etwas wie Traurigkeit und Resignation. Es war beinahe so, als hätte sie gewusst, dass ich oder jemand wie ich kommen würde, wider besseres Wissen aber gehofft, dass ich nicht käme. Dann glitt sie wie ein Geist in den Schlamm hinunter und verschwand. Wo auch immer ich bin - es ist ein sehr seltsamer Ort. 14. Juli 2008 Mit meiner neu erworbenen Flugfähigkeit (weil ich in einem anderen Universum einem Makuta-Virus ausgesetzt gewesen war) begab ich mich an den Platz, an dem dieToa soeben wieder auf die Beine kam. Im äherkommen erkannte ich trotz ihres veränderten Aussehen, dass es Gali war. Auch sie erkannte mich troz meines Aussehens. "Was machst du hier?" fragte sie mich im selben Moment, in dem ich sie fragte: "Alles in Ordnungmit dir?" Ich erwiederte, das sei eine sehr lange Geschichte, die zu erzählen jetzt keine Zeit wäre. Wir mussten die anderen finden und ihnen klar machen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden! 17. Juli 2008 Gali blickte mich an, als sähe sie mich zum ersten Mal. "Was ist dir passiert?" fragte sie. "Dein Panzer deine Maske und - liegt das an mir oder bist du tatsächlich größer geworden?" Ich wusste bereits, dass mein Panzer und meine Maske dunkler geworden waren. Es war ein Nebeneffekt des Schattenegel-Angriffs auf Metru Nui. Aber war ich auch gewachsen? Ja, es hatte tatsächlich den Anschein aber ich wusste nicht warum. Was bedeutete das? Würde es aufhören, oder würde ich immer weiter wachsen? Eine Turaga wüsste vermutlich die Antwort, aber es war keine in der Nähe. Wie in so vielen Situationen, in denen ich in letzter Zeit gewesen war, würde ich auch diesmal einfach abwarten müssen wie es weiterging. 21. Juli 2008 Gali wollte los, um nach den anderen Toa Nuva zu suchen aber ich hatte das Gefühl, zuerst etwas tun zu müssen. Ich stelle die Sonnenuhr, die ich bei mir trug auf den morastigen Untergrund. Dann richtete ich einen Lichtstrahl darauf, und der daraus resultierende Schatten zeigte in Richtung Osten. "Nun gut, dann gehe ich also in diese Richtung", sagte ich. Gali sah mich verwirrt an. "Ist das die Sonnenuhr Lewa von der Insel Mata Nui? Wie ist sie so klein geworden? Und wozu benutzt du sie?" Das waren wenigstens Fragen, die ich beantworten konnte. 24. Juli 2008 "Du kennst doch den Orden der Mata Nui", sagte ich zu Gali. "Sie haben mir jedenfalls erzählt, dass du sie kennst. Sie haben die Sonnenuhr verkleinert und sie mir gegeben. Wenn ich ein Licht darauf richte, zeigt sie den Punkt an, von dem aus der Große Geist erweckt werden kann." Gali sah mich an als wären mir zwei weitere Köpfe gewachsen. - was ich ihr durchaus geglaubt hätte, so wie die Dinge liefen. Sie schien im Begriff, mich fragen zu wollen, ob ich noch ganz bei Trost sei, als wir beiden ein orangenfarbenes Glühen weit entfernt im Osten wahrnahmen. Es kam mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu und die dunkle Seite in mir weckte mein Verlangen mich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Es wurde immer schwerer, dem Verlangen zu wiederstehen - und außerdem war es in deisem Fall möglicherweise sogar berechtigt. Schließlich kannte ich keine orangenfarbenen Toa... 28. Juli 2008 Ich war zu allem bereit als die orangene Figur näherkam, unglaublich schnell fliegend. Gali hingegen war nicht im Geringsten durch den Neuankömmling beunruhigt. Sie legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm, ein Zeichen das alles in Ordnung war. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass der Neuankömmling Pohatu war, obwohl er nicht mehr wie der Toa des Steins aussah, den ich kannte. Er sah an mir herauf und herunter, bevor er sagte: „Also von dem Farbwechsel bin ich nicht gerade begeistert." „Du hast gut Reden." Antwortete ich. „Du bist orange." „Ja, aber mir steht's." sagte Pohatu mit einem Grinsen. 31. Juli 2008 Pohatu, Gali und ich flogen nach Osten, wo meine beiden Freunde sagten, dass wir die anderen Toa Nuva finden würden. Auf dem Weg erzählten sie mir davon, was passiert war - ihre Ankunft in Karda Nui, die Entdeckung, dass die Makuta bereits hier waren und die Erkenntnis, dass sie Matoraner des Lichts in Schatten-Matoraner transformierten. Der letzte Teil widerte mich an. Ich wusste, dass ich in der Vergangenheit auch mal ein Matoraner des Lichts gewesen sein musste, auch wenn die Erinnerung daran nicht zugänglich war. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich zusammen mit einigen der Matoraner gearbeitet, die die Makuta zum Bösen gekehrt hatten. Vielleicht waren sie sogar gute Freunde. Und in diesem Moment schwor ich, was auch immer passieren würde - selbst wenn Mata Nui weiterschlafen würde, selbst wenn ich dabei sterben würde - Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass die Schatten-Matoraner geheilt würden. 04. August 2008 Wir waren erst ein paar Minuten geflogen, als Gali unter uns etwas bemerkte. Im nächsten Moment sah ich sie auch- ein halbes dutzend Insekten, jedes knapp zwei Meter groß, die nahe der Oberfläche des Sumpfes flogen. An jedem ihrer vier Arme befand sich ein fies aussehender Stachel. „Was sind das?" fragte ich. „Ich hab gehört, dass man sie Niazesk nennt." Antwortete Pohatu. „Ein paar kleine Haustiere der Makuta, die irgendwie in die großen Plagen da unten verwandelt wurden. Halt dich lieber von ihnen fern, sie sind …" Ein wütendes Summen unterbrach ihn. Die Niazesk hatten uns entdeckt und kamen in unsere Richtung! 07. August 2008 „Wir haben kein Zeit für so was." Grollte Pohatu. Er nutzte seine Macht um Felsblöcke auf die näher kommenden Niazesk zu schleudern. Aber sie waren gute Flieger und wichen seinem Angriff aus. Gali schaltete einen mit einem Wasserstrahl aus, aber sie kamen immer noch schnell näher. Mir war klar, dass ein Stich von einem von ihnen mehr tun würde als zu jucken. Ich zielte mit meiner Lanze um einen Lichtschuss gegen sie einzusetzen … aber dann dachte ich, was wenn das nicht reichen würde? Was wenn einer oder zwei durchkamen und Pohatu oder Gali verletzten? Ich traf meine Wahl … und hob meinen rechten Arm um die Macht der Schatten zu rufen. 11. August 2008 Ich schmetterte den näherkommenden Niazesk einen Strahl purer Dunkelheit entgegen. Es traf sie wie eine solide Wand. Sie wirbelten herum und stürzten dann in den Sumpf hinab. Ich drehte mich zu Pohatu und Gali in der Erwartung, dass sie mir für den gewonnenen Kampf gratulieren würden. Stattdessen war das, was ich in ihren Augen las, Furcht. „Was … war …das?" fragte Pohatu. Er zielte dabei sogar mit seiner Waffe auf mich! „Es gab da…ein paar Veränderungen…" antwortete ich. „So ist das also," sagte Pohatu, „ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob der Makuta Metru Nui's noch lebt, und wenn, wo er hin verschwunden ist — Ich denke das wäre damit wohl geklärt, oder?" 14. August 2008 "Bist du verrückt?" fragte ich und starrte Pohatu an. "Denkst du ich bin ein Makuta?" "Nun, du siehst ncht unbedingt wie ein Toa des Lichts aus", antwortete der Toa des Steins und hielt seine Waffe weiter auf mich gerichtet. "Und wir sind alle schon einmal von einem Makuta zum Narren gehalten worden." Gali blickte von Pohatu zu mr. Sogar sie zeigte nun Zweifel mir gegenüber - und wer konnte es ihr verdenken? Ich war größer geworden, und die Farbe meines Panzers hatt sich von Weiß und Gold in Weiß und Grau verändert. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte einen wirklich miesen Makuta abgegeben, der versuchte, einen Toa des Lichts zu personifizieren. Ich zermaterte mir den Kopf, um etwas zu finden, mit dem ich beweisen könnte, dass ich Ich war (das musst du bei Gelegenheit auch mal probieren - ist gar nicht so einfach). Ich könnte meine Lichtkräfte benutzen, aber Pohatu hätte denken können, dass das nur eine Makuta Illusion wäre. Ich hätte meine Maskenkräfte verwänden können um Vertrauen in ihm zu wecken, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er bei der kleinsten Gemütsregung feuern würde. "Wenn du wirklich Takanuva bist, dann tut es mir Leid", sagte Pohatu. "Aber wenn nicht, dann sind unsere Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Deshalb zähle ich jetzt bis 10, und bis dahin sagst du mir, warum ich dich nicht einfach mit meinem Skyblaster wegpusten sollte. 1... 2... 3..." 18. August 2008 "6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ..." "Was ist ein Toa?" rief ich plätzlich. Pohatu hielt in seinem Conutdown inne und sah mich verwirrt an. "Was soll das denn heißen?" "Das erste Mal als du auf Daxia aufwachtest", sagte ich, und die Worte purzelten hastig aus meinem Mund. "Man sagte dir, dass du ein Toa wärst und deine Antwort war, Was ist ein Toa? Es waren keine Makuta dort, woher konnte ich also davon wissen?" "Es gibt nur ein Problem", sagte Pohatu. "Du warst auch nicht dort." "Aber ich habe es gesehen", erwiederte ich. "Ich habe deine Schöpfung gesehen, deine Ausbildung, und ich sah, wie das Team hier mit Avohkah kämpfte. Und ich sah den Sturm... deshalb bin ich hier." Mir kam ein Gedanke. Ich wandte mich Gali zu. "Erninnerst du dich an letztes Jahr, als ich noch Takua der Chronist war? Du hast eine Gedankenbrücke it mir hergestellt, sodass ich sehen konnte, was du sahst, als du mit Makuta gekämpft hast. Kannst du das noch einmal tun?" "Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte Gali. "Tu´s nicht", drohte Pohatu. "Der Makuta würde liebend gerne in deinen Kopf gelangen." "Sie muss es", sagte ich. "Das ist die einzige Lösung. Sie muss meine Gedanken lesen, und wenn ihr nicht gefällt, was sie sieht, dann könnt ihr mich auf der Stelle umbringen." 21. August 2008 Toa Gali schloss die Augen. Wenige Sekunden später empfand ich das einzigartig Gefühl, wie ihr Geist sich mit meinem verband. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich mich selbst durch ihre Augen sehen, (was ziemlich verwirrend war, denn ich hatte nicht einmal selbst memerkt, wie sehr ich mich verändert hatte). Dann fühlte ich, wie die Verbindung abriss, als sie sich abwandte. Pohatu griff nach ihr, um sie davor zu bewahrne zu stürzen. "Erstaunlich", sagte sie leise. "Ein Ort, an dem Mata Nui starb... ein anderer, an dem die Toa als Diktatoren herrschten... deine Reise war wirklich... ereignissreich Takanuva." "Dann ist er--?" fragte Pohatu. "Ja", bestätigte Gali. "Dunkler vielleicht und nicht ganz der unschuldige Takua oder der eifrige Held, an den wir uns erinnern... aber er ist unser Freund." "Wie ist die Lage hier?" wollte ich wissen. Pohatu zeigte nach Osten. "Die Makuta liefern einen harten Kampf, aber wir halten und ganz gut. Wir werden Mata Nui sehr bald wieder aufwecken!" "Das", sagte ich, indem ich mich wieder in die Lüfte schwand, "ist genau das wovor ich mich fürchte." 25. August 2008 Pohatu erwähnte eben, dass nicht einmal er sich an die Geschichte erinnerte, die ich über seine früheren Abenteuer erzählt hatte, als wir mitten in einer tobenden Schlacht landeten. Die Toa Nuva kämpften gegen eine Gruppe von Makuta, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Pohatu und Gali schwärmten aus, um von den Flanken aus zu attackieren, während ich drekt durch die Mitte nach vorne stürzte. Sofern die Nuva von meinem Auftauchen überrascht waren, schienen die Makuta es noch viel mehr zu sein. Meine Lichtkräfte kippten das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte, so dass sich die Meiser der Schatten nach Osten zurückzogen Tahu hieß mich überschwänglich willkommen. Er zeigte uns sechs Steinfragmente und bat uns, sie zu entziffern. Er sagte, sie enthielten das Geheimnis zur Erweckung des Großen Geistes. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, den Augenblick mit ihnen genießen zu können - sie waren so kurz davor, endlich ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen-, aber die Zeit war gekommen zu erzählen, was ich wusste. 28. August 2008 Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als etwas neues ankam. Noch ein Toa- doch schienen die anderen ihm gegenüber etwas vorsichtig zu sein. Als er sprach hörte es sich an als hätte er gerade erst gelernt seine Stimme zu benutzen. Er erzählte eine erstaunliche Geschichte. Anscheinend trug er nicht nur die Maske des Lebensr- er war die Maske des Lebens- und viel schlimmer noch er war die Maske des Lebens im Begriff das ganze Universum auszulöschen... nach dem Motto alles war aus den Fugen geraten und nur so konnte die Sache wieder gerichtet werden. Ich gab den anderen einen Moment Gelegenheit die Sache zu verkraften. Dann war es an mir der Versammlung weiter Hoffnung zu machen. "Wir haben noch ein Problem" sagte ich "wenn es uns gelingt den Großen Geist aufzuwecken wird dieser Ort von einem Energiesturm heimgesucht der alles in Karda nui vernichtet." 01. September 2008 Ich erwartete, dass man auf meine Nachrichten geschockt, verärgert oder gar panisch reagieren würde. Doch hätte ich es besser wissen sollen. "Dann müssen wir uns eben beeilen", sagte Tahu. "Wir müsen in den Codrex hinein gelangen. Lasst uns die Makuta angreifen und hoffen, dass einige von uns es nach drinnen schaffen. Vermutlich haben wir nur diesen einen Versuch". Ich konnte noch nicht einmal fragen, was überhaupt ein Codrex war, als wir uns schon in der Luft und im Kampf mit den Makuta befanden. Lewa und Gali bündelten ihre Kräfte, um ein furioses Gewitter heraufzubeschwören, während ich mit meinen Lichtkräften zuschlug. Die Makuta wichen allmählich zurück, als ich es plötzlich durch den Nebel sah - ein großes kugelförmiges Gebilde, halb begraben unter der Spitze eines gerab gefallenen Stalaktiten. Es sah aus, als wäre es schon seit Ewigkeiten hier, und wirkte dennoch gleichzeitig vollkommen fehl an diesem Platz. Das, erkannte ich, war ein Codrex. 04. September 2008 Wir drangen immer tiefer in den Codrex ein, indem wir die Schlüsselsteine dazu verwendeten, das umgebende Krafteld zu durchdringen. Als wir drinnen waren, hielten die Toa an. Sie erkannten, dass sie an diesem Ort fast 100.000 Jahre lang in ihren Behältern geschlafen und darauf gewartet hatten, dass sie gebraucht würden. Mir fiel auf, dass Tahu aussah, als fühlte er sich nich wohl. Aber nachdem ich erst seit so kurzer Zeit ein Toa war, schien es mir unangebracht, ihn zu fragen, was ihm fehlte. Onua begann, einige der Gerätschaften in der Kammer zu untersuchen. Er musste an etwas gestoßen sein, denn mit einem Mal begann sich die Mitte des Raums abzusenken. Neigierig starrten wir in die Dunkelheit hinunter, um zu sehen was uns dort erwartete... 08. September 2008 Tief unten sahen wir eine riesige höhlenartige Kammer. Während der Fußbodenausschnitt langsam nach unten glitt, wuchsen sehs große Lichtsteine aus dem Boden und formten einen Kreis um uns herum. Wir stiegen ab und begannen, uns umzusehen. Es führten sechs Gänge aus dem Zentrum heraus. Lewa erreichte als erster das Ende des seinigen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aer im nächsten Moment brach ein großer metallischer Kokon aus dem Boden. Nur einen Augenblick später war er wieder verschwunden, und an seiner Stelle stand ein atemberaubendes purpurfarbenes Farhzeug mit einer Plakette, auf der stand: "Axalara T9". Lewa hatte immer unglaubliches Glück... 11. September 2008 Wir hatten kaum Zeit, um die Fahrzeuge zu bestaunen, die wir in den Tiefen des Codrex fanden- immerhin drei an der Zahl-, als das Unglück über uns hereinbrach. Ein rot gepanzerter Makuta tauchte plätzlich im Cockpit des Jetrax T6 auf, und bevor wir reagieren konnten, flog er schon davon! Pohatu und Lewa verloren keine Zeit, sprangen in den Axalara T9 und den Rockoh T3 und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Wir anderen standen nur verwundert da und sahen dem Geschehen zu. 15. September 2008 Ich wusste, dass ich in den Sumpf zurückkehren musste. Nur Augenblicke, nachdem Pohatu und Lewa fort waren, stieg in mir der Zorn auf. Die Makuta mussten für das, was sie getan hatten, bezahlen - sowohl hier wie auch im Rest des Universums. Ich lebte nur, um sie zu zerstören, das wusste ich jetzt. Außerdem wusste ich, dass ich irgendwann einmal ein Matoraner des Lichts gewesen sein musste (auch wenn ich mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte). Das hieß, dass ich zu denen gehörte, die da draußen für ihre Freiheit kämpfen. Obwohl Tahu und Gali es mir auszureden versuchten, verließ ich den Codrex und stürzte mich wieder in den Kampf. 18. September 2008 Kopaka war mir vorausgegangen. Ich holte ihn ein, als er den Jetrax verfolgte und sich mit Radiak abmühte. Also bot ich ihm an, mich um den Schatten-Matoraner zu kümmern, so dass er sich dem Fahrzeug widmen könnte. Radiak sträubte sich gegen mich und nannte mich einen "Zwielichtigen Toa". Daraufhin musste ich ein starkes Bedürfnis niederkämpfen, ihm zu zeigen wie viel Lichtkraft ich tatsächlich noch besaß. Wenn ich ihn ansah, kam mir immer wieder da Bewusstsein, dass er nicht freiwilllig zum Schatten-Matoraner geworden war. Er war von den Makuta dazu gemacht worden, und es lag an mir, einen Weg zu finden, um ihn und die anderen zu retten. Darüber hinaus musste ich ihn aus Karda Nui fortbringen, bevor der Energiesturm über uns hereinbrechen würde. 22. September 2008 Es war mir gelungen, Photok, Solek und Tanma zusammenzutrommeln, und gemeinsam schleppten wir einen angeschlagenen Radiak durch die Lüfte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Aufgabe würde bewältigen können. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es zumindest versuchen musste. Als Matoraner hatte ich die Toa stets bewundert und davon geträumt, wie sie zu sein. Jetzt war ich es, und es war an der Zeit, mein wahres Heldentum unter Beweis zu stellen. Immer noch meinen Gedanken hinterher gängend hörte ich plötzlich Photok schreien, und als ich aufsah erblickte ich einen Schatten-Matoraner der direkt auf mich zu geflogen kam. 25. September 2008 An diesem Tag wurde alles äußerste seltsam. Der Schatten-Matoraner mit Namen Vican behauptete, dass er nicht länger ein Sklave der Makuta wäre. Er sagte, der Angriff eines Rahi hätte den Bannschatten, der ihn gefangenhielt, zerstört. Der andere Matoraner warnte mich, ihm zu glauben. Aber ewas in Vicans Augen und in seiner Stimme gab mir zu denken. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete, von einem Schattenegel angefallen worden zu sein, wie es Vican angeblich einmal passiert war. Falls er die Wahrheit sagte, dann gab es vielleicht einen Weg, um die Schatten-Matoraner von Karda Nui zu heilen. Ich musste das Risiko eingehen. 29. September 2008 Eine seltsame Fügung des Schcksals bewirkte, dass Radiak selbs den Rahi fand, den er suchte. Als er ihn durch die Luft fliegen sah, schoss er einen Schattenernergiestrahl auf ihn ab. Zwar traf er nicht, aber die Kreautr war irritiert. Sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, dessen Lautstärke allein den Matoraner bereits durchzurütteln schien. Er versucte sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen, und diesmal bg ich mir keine Mühe, ihn zurückzuhalten. Er sah sch nach Photok, Solek und Tanma um, als wären sie Freunde, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen hatte. "Seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte er. "Ich habe euch doch nicht verletzt, oder?" Natürlich glaubte Tanma nicht, dass Radiak auf die Seite der Av-Matoraner zurückgekehrt war. Aber die Veränderung schien echt zu ein. Auf Drängen enthüllte Radiak, dass die Makuta planten, Mata Nui wieder aufwachen zu lassen, dann die Toa Nuva umzubringen und den Rest der Av-Matoraner auf ihe Seite zu ziehen. Aber warum? Warum sollten sie daran interessiert sein, den Großen Geist zu erwecken, fragte ich mich. 02. Oktober 2008 "Hol die restlichen Schatten-Matoraner her", befahl ich Tanma. "Wir werden sie alle heilen, und dann schaffen wir dich hier raus." "Das ist unser Zuhause", protestierte der Av-Matoraner. "Wir bleiben und kämpfen dafür." "Hör mir zu", fuhr ich ihn an. "Sehr bald wird das hier niemandes Zuhause mehr sein. Wenn Mata Nui erwacht, wird dieser Ort vom schwersten Energiesturm heimgesucht, den man je erlebt hat. Deshalb werde ich jeden Matoraner hier rausschaffen, auch wenn ich dich hinter mir herschleufen muss." Als Tanma und seine Begleiter fortflogen, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich sehr bald angegriffen würde. 06. Oktober 2008 Sie waren zu acht. Makuta Chirox und sieben Inkarnationen von Makuta Bitil. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich keine Chance gehabt - ein Toa gegen acht Makuta. Aber seit dem Angriff des Schattenegels, nach dem ich auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Licht und Dunkel wandelte, war ich nicht mehr dasselbe Wesen. Außerdem waren dies keine normalen Umstände. Licht kann eine Menge ausrichten. Es kann beleuchten. Es kann wilkommen heißen. Es kann wärmen. Darüber hinaus kann es zu Laserstrahlen gebündelt werden, die Protostahl durchschneiden. "Kommt nur her!" rief ich. "Das wird kein Kolhii-Spiel, das sich für eine Schlacht ausgibt! Jeder Makuta, der mir in die Quere kommt, stirbt!" 09. Oktober 2008 Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich an wenig von dem erinnere, was als nächstes geschah. Ich weiß noch, wie ich ein Loch in Chirox´ Rüstung schoss, dann feuerte ich mitten in die Makuta hinein. Alles, was ich fühlte, war Wut. In diesem Moment war der Schatten so nahe daran wie nie zuvor, die Herrschaft über mich zu gewinnen. Ich war so in die Schlacht vertieft, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich einer der Bitil anschickte, mich niederzustrecken. Aber er kam nicht dazu. Ein Strahl aus dem von Kopaka gesteuerten Jetrax T6 rettete mich. Ein zweiter Strahl setzte Bitil so zu, dass er sein Maskenkraft verlor und seine Duplikate verwschwanden. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Chirox gehörte mir, und jetzt würde er bezahlen. 13. Oktober 2008 Es war Kopaka, der mich zurückhielt - mich wieder zu Verstand brachte, bevor ich den Makuta tötete. Als sie zurück in den Sumpf flohen, erzählte ich dem Toa des Eises, was mir klar geworden war: dass die Makuta aus Gründen, die ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, Mata Nui erwckt sehen wollten. Kopaka verließ uns, um die anderen zu warnen, während ich nach dem letzten Schatten-Matoraner suchte, der noch gerettet werden musste. Es war Gavla, und es gelang mir, sie trotz ihres Protests in Richtung des schreienden Signals zu bugsieren... und mich selbst auch. Ich fühlte, wie die Barriere in mir zerbrach und das Licht allmählich zurückkehrte. Ich war geheilt... und sie auch, aber sie wirkte nicht besonders glücklich daüber. Es schien als hätte sie sich daran gewöhnt im Schatten zu sein - und jetzt hatte ich ihn von ihr genommen. Ich schickte sie, Tanma und die anderen hinterher. Sie würden das westliche Tor erreichen und von Karda Nui entkommen. Ich musste zu meinen Freunden zurück. 16. Oktober 2008 Der Sturm hatte begonnen. Es begann klein, nur in der Mitte des Sumpfes, wurde aber rasch größer. Furchterregend und schön zu gleichen Zeit, kaskadierten die entfesselten Kräfte und das Licht in einem unvergleichlichen Aufruhr. Selbst ich, wenn ich all meine Kräfte in einem einzigen Augenblick gebündelt losgelassen hätte, wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, etwas wie das dort unten zu entfachen. Im Vorbeifliegen sah ich, wie Makuta Mutran dicht neben den Ausläufern des Sturms schwebte. Es sah aus, als studierte er ein Phänomen - ein letzter sinnloser Akt in einem verwirkten Leben. Ein Lichtblitz setzte ihn in Flammen, während ich zusah. Ich empfand kein Bedauern... vielleicht irgendwie doch, weil die Erlebnisse mich insgesamt zum Positiven verändert haben. 20. Oktober 2008 Zusammen mit meinen Freunden hing ich an einem der drei Fahrzeuge, die wir im Codrex entdeckt hatten, während wir in halsbrecherischer Flucht aus Karda Nui zu entkommen versuchten. Um mich herum nahm ich wahr, wie die Makuta vom Sturm verschlungen wurden, und ich danke dem Großen Geist dafür, dass ich die Matoraner hatte retten können. Sonst hätte nichts dieses Ereignis überlebt. 23. Oktober 2008 Bei den Toa gibt es einen Ehrenkodex, der besagt, dass wir unsere Feinde nicht töten. Sonst wären wir nicht besser als sie. Aber als Pohatu unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die Makuta lenkte, die sich jetzt in tödlicher Gefahr durch den Sturm befanden, muss ich gestehen: Ich fühlte nichts. Sie waren selbst daran schuld. Sie hatten die natürliche Ordnung des Universums in dem engstirnigen Versuch durcheinander gebracht, die Macht zu übernehmen, und jetzt stellte das Universum die Ordnung selbst wieder her. Und in diesem Universum war für solche wie sie kein Platz. 27. Oktober 2008 Ich hörte wie Pohatu sagte, er glaube, er habe die Maske des Lebens gesehen. Gali erzählte uns von Toa Ignikas Opfer, seiner Entscheidung, sein neues "Leben" aufzugeben, um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Auch wenn Ignika nicht wie Matoro sterben konnte, stellte er doch das Universum über seine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse. Ich fragte mich, ob ich unter ähnlichen Umständen die Kraft hätte, dasselbe zu tun. 30. Oktober 2008 Ich war mir sicher, dass wir abstürzen würden. Eine energiewelle hatte die Fahrzeuge erfasst und jetzt rasten wir direkt auf eine wand zu. Doch im letzten Moment lösten sich alle drei mitsamt ihrer Passagiere in Nichts auf - nur um Augenblicke später inmitten eines unübersichtlichen Geflechts aus Tunneln wieder zu erscheinen. Wie es Lewa, Pohatu, und Kopaka gelang, uns dort hindurch zu manövrieren, weiß ich nicht. Hinter uns hatte der Sturm seine maximale Kraft entwickelt. Jeder und alles, was sich noch in Karda Nui befand, war mittlerweile zerissen worden. Die Bedrohung durch die Bruderschaft der Makuta war zerstört - so hoffte ich zumindest. 03. November 2008 Wir fühlten das Universum beben und rumoren, als wäre es erneut zur Großen Katastrophe gekommen. Doch irgendwie wussten wir, dass es sich diesmal nicht um eine Katastroße, sondern um ein Zeichen der Erneuerung und Hoffnung handelte. Ich sah die Toa Nuva an und erkannte in ihren Blicken, dass sie es wussten - nach so langer Zeit hatten sie endlich ihre Bestimmung erfüllt. Mata Nui war wieder erwacht! 06. November 2008 Die Reise nach Metru Nui ist mir vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit - trotz der Geschwindigkeit unserer Fahrzeuge. Wir sind alle erschöpft und wollen nichts weiter als unsere Freunde wiedersehen. Zweifellos haben sich Jaller und die anderen Toa Mahri gefragt, wohin ich verschwunden war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Universum vor sich gegangen war, seit ich Metru Nui verlasen hatte. Hatte der Orden die Bruderschaft angegriffen? Waren die Toa Mahri unterworfen worden? Stand Metru Nui überhaupt noch? 10. November 2008 Endlich daheim! Ich sehe das Kolosseum, die Turmspitzen von Ko-Metru, die große Schmiede von Ta-Metru und das wunderschöne Bauwerk des Großen Tempels. Wir haben es geschafft! Wir leben ... und wir haben gesiegt 13. November 2008 Turaga Dume hieß uns herzlich willkommen und verzichtete sogar darauf, mich dafür zu tadeln, dass ich meinen Posten verlassen hatte. "Das muss gefeiert werden", sagte erüber den Triumph der Toa Nuva und das Erwachen von Mata Nui. Außerdem müsse es ein Gedenken zu Ehren derjenigen Toa geben, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen die Makuta gelassen hatten. 17. November 2008 Welch eine sagenhafte Erfahrung! Ich habe schon an vielen feiern zu Ehren der Toa-Helden teilgenommen - nachdem sie erstmals Makuta besiegt hatten, als die Bohrok vertrieben worden waren -, aber jetzt an einer solchen Feier teilzunehmen und selbst ein Toa zu sein ist unbeschreiblich. Ich erinnere mich an einige der Dinge, die ich in jüngster Vergangenheit erlebt habe - eine Dimension, in der böse Toa herrschten, eine andere, in der es überhaupt keine Anzeichen von Toa gab - und mir wird klar, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen darf, an der Seite von Helden wie Tahu, Gali und Kopaka zu stehen. Hoffentlich markiert dieser Tag den Beginn einer neuen Ära des Friedens für unser Volk! 20. November 2008 Turaga Dume hielt eine Wunderbare Rede, in der er die Helden lobte, die ihr leben gegeben haben, um das Universum zu retten. Wenn ich so zurückblickte, wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mich an Toa Lhikan erinnern, oder dass ich Matoro besser kennengelernt hätte. Irgendwie erwartet man, dass die Freunde für immer leben - aber es gibt wohl nichts, das ewig hält. Wer weiß? Eines Tages ist vielleicht alles, was wir getan haben, alles, was wir jetzt sind, nichts weiter als eine verblasste Schrift auf einer längst verlassenen historischen Fassade. Doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für solch trübe Gedanken... schließlich handelt es sich hier um eine Feier! 24. November 2008 Ich schreibe diese Zeilen tief aus dem Archiven heraus. Gali ist verschwunden, Tahu ernstlich verletzt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es zu dieser Situation kommen konnte. Wir müssen fort. Onua sagt, dass er einen Ort kennt, an dem wir uns verstecken und neu formieren können. Später mehr... 27. November 2008 Für den Augenblick sind wir anscheinend sicher. Kopaka und Lewa haben Gali gefunden; es geht ihr gut. Die Turaga haben so viele Matoraner, wie sie finden konnten, in diese Kammer tief im Innern des Archivs gebracht. Das ist zwar kein besonders gutes Versteck - aber gibt es überhaupt ein Versteck? In jedem Fall lässt es sich gegen einen Rahkshi-Angriff verteidigen. Es ist kaum zu glauben: Makuta Teridax besitzt den Körper des Großen Geistes und beherrscht somit dieses Universum. Kann man überhaupt etwas sagen, ohne dass er es hört? Gibt es einen Plan, den er nicht schon im Voraus kennt? Tahu sagt, dass wir uns wehren werden - aber wie wehrt man sich gegen die Sonne, die Sterne und die Welt unter deinen Füßen? 1. Dezember 2008 Onua hat natürlich Recht - wir können nicht hier bleiben. Wir können uns nicht im Dunkeln verstecken, während das ganze Universum diesem gefährlichen Wahnsinnigen ausgesetzt ist. Kapura berichtet, dass die Oberfläche von Metru Nui von Rahkshi wimmelt, die Makutas üble Herrschaft sichern. Also müssen wir einen anderen Ausweg finden. Zum Glück konnten die Turaga Krahka finden, eine Form verändernde Rahi, gegen die sie hier einst kämpften. Sie hat sich schon einmal gegen die Visorak mit ihnen verbündet und ist bereit, erneut ein Bündnis einzugehen. Sie kennt die lange Zeit unbenutzten Tunnel, die zur Küste führen. Falls es uns gelingt, ein Boot zu stehlen, dann können wir uns vielleicht mit Toa von anderen Landflecken zusammentun. 4. Dezember 2008 Tahu hat einen Plan. Es ist wahr, dass Makuta jetzt nahezu uneingeschränkte Macht besitzt, aber sein Geist ist nicht dazu geschaffen, sie zu kontrollieren. Wenn wir uns aufteilen, Ärger anzetteln und ihn dazu zwingen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf viele verschiendene Orte gleichzeitig zu richten, dann verliert er vielleicht die Übersicht über das Universum. Einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert. Wir haben einen Agenten des Ordens von Mata Nui namens Trinuma auf Stelt getroffen. Er sagt, dass Daxia zerstört ist, aber es haben einige Mitglieder des Ordens überlebt. Ich muss daran glauben, dass es Hoffnung gibt, solange es noch jemanden gibt, der die Freiheit liebt. 8. Dezember 2008 Ich frage mich, was aus dem Großen Geist Mata Nui geworden ist. Makuta sagte, das er seinen Geist in die Maske des Lebens gezwungen und die Maske dann aus diesem Universum hinausgestoßen habe. Aber das heißt nicht, das Mata Nui tot ist - schließlich hat die Maske schon eine ganze Menge überlebt. Ob er noch irgendwo da draußen in der Leere außerhalb dieses Universum ist? Wenn ja, wird er dann irgendwann zu seinem Volk zurückkehren, das ihn so dringend braucht? 11. Dezember 2008 Pohatu und ich sind nach Destral gereist. Hier ist ziemlich wenig übrig geblieben. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie viel von der Zerstörung, die wir sehen, aus dem Angriff des Ordens resultierte und wieviel von Makuta Teridax selbst angerichtet wurde. Ich weiß nur eins: Es blieb nichts mehr am Leben. An den vielen Bruchstücken von Makuta-Rüstungen, die überall herumliegen, lässt sich auch deutlich ablesen, dass der neue Herrscher dieses Universums beschlossen hat, sämtliche mögliche Mitbewerber um seinen Thron zu eliminieren. 15. Dezember 2008 Pohatu ist mit der Suche nach Waffen beschäftigt, aber ich durchkämme die Ruinen seiner Burg nach etwas anderem. Wenn es mir gelingt, zu finden, was die Makuta dazu benutzt haben,um Destral von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren, dann kann ich vielleicht in einige der Dimensionen zurückkehren, in denen ich in den vergangenen Tagen war. Womöglich finde ich dort Hilfe oder irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wie wir Teridax stürzen können. Wenn ich Brutaka fände, könnte er mir bestimmt helfen - aber ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt. 18. Dezember 2008 Ich habe über das neue Rahi-Botensystem eine Nachricht von Tahu erhalten: Teridax kümmert sich offenbar wenig um die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt seines Universums. Der Toa Nuva des Feuers berichtet, dass die Rahkshi die Insel Odina überrannt haben. Aber die Dunklen Jäger hatten sich schon nach Xia abgesetzt. Teridax könnte sie selbstverständlich jederzeit zerstören, aber es sieht so aus, als wolle er den Nervenkitzel, seine Armeen gegen sie zu schicken. Dadurch gewinnen wir möglicherweise etwas Zeit. 22. Dezember 2008 Ich hab's gefunden! Es ist zwar stark beschädigt und ich verstehe nicht, wie es funktioniert, aber es ist da. Ich habe eine Nachricht verschickt, in der ich um Hilfe von Nuparu bitte. Ich bete darum, dass er rechtzeitig eintrifft. das ist möglicherweise unsere einzige Chance. Gali hat sich dafür entschieden, in Metru Nui zu bleiben. Ihre letzte Nachricht besagte, dass ein Trupp von Ta-Matoranern einen Ausbruchsversuch unternommen hat, der der Gefangennahme durch die Rahkshi entkommen konnte und durch die Bohrok-Tunnel auf die Insel Mata Nui geflohen ist. Sie sollen Bescheid sagen, wenn sie es über die Kuppeln geschafft hätten - aber bis jetzt hat man noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Es hat noch nie so schlecht ausgesehen wie jetzt, aber ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass diese Schlacht noch nicht vorüber ist. Wir werden gewinnen - und wenn wir dafür unser ganzes Universum auseinander reißen müssen! Charaktere *Takanuva *Toa Nuva **Tahu **Gali **Lewa **Pohatu **Onua **Kopaka *Av-Matoraner **Solek **Photok **Tanma *Schatten-Matoraner **Vican **Radiak **Gavla *Makuta **Bitil **Krika (nicht beim Namen genannt) **Chirox **Mutran **Teridax *Niazesk *Toa Ignika *Teridax *Kapura *Krahka *Trinuma